The overall objectives of the Experimental Pathology Shared Resource are to provide NYUCI investigators with quality-controlled, stable and cost-effective services and expertise for the microscopic analysis of human and animal tissues. It is divided into two laboratories: 1) Histopathology and 2) Immunohistochemistry. The Histopathology laboratory provides routine histopathologic services, including tissue preparation, processing, embedding, sectioning and histochemical staining for paraffin and cryoembedded tissues. The Histopathology laboratory also provides whole slide digital imaging and basic microscopy services, and it makes available state-of-the art instrumentation, such as a laser microdissection system. The main role of the Immunohistochemistry laboratory is to develop immunohistochemical protocols for new antibodies (commercial or proprietary) that have not been tested in fresh, frozen or fixed human or animal tissues and cells. It also serves as an immunohistochemical antibody repository with a catalog of over 900 commercial and proprietary antibodies, which is published on the laboratory website. Both laboratories offer one-on-one training as well as formal teaching modules for the Pathobiology and Translational Medicine Graduate Training program and mini-rotations for medical students. The Experimental Pathology laboratories are uniquely positioned as a